My Beloved Vampire
by Manusia Tidak Berarti
Summary: Dazai Osamu hanya ingin Nakahara Chuuya aman. Tapi kenapa wanita itu susah sekali diatur? Belum lagi Fyodor yang ternyata memiliki hubungan dengan kehidupan mereka sebelumnya... (WARNING! Fem!ChuuyaAtsushi, Vampire!DazaiAkutagawa, Witch!ChuuyaAtsushi, Warewolf!Fyodor)


**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Bungou Stray Dogs fanfiction by Ziandra A_**

**_BSD bukan punyaku, aku hanya meminjamnya dari Asagiri sensei_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Sedikit warning;_**

**_banyak karakter yang gender-bender_**

**_ini masuk Fantasy, semua jenis sihir dan mantra disini sama seperti abillity mereka di anime masing masing, cuman aku ubah sedikit bahasanya (misal, dari bahasa jepang, kuganti jadi bahasa itali, spanyol, dll)_**

**_ada beberapa karakter dari anime lain yang muncul (ini bukan crosscover karena mereka hanya sebagai tokoh 'pembantu')_**

**_akan OOC (diusahakan tidak)_**

**_yang manusiawi_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Sudah, kurasa hanya itu._**

**_Jangan lupa klik like dan fav, dan jangan lupa pula review-nya! Kutunggu loh! ;)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Happy reading!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_MY BELOVED VAMPIRE._**

**_Chapter 1: My Mate._**

Riuh para pedagang bersahutan, bersamaan dengan beberapa ringkikan kuda dan suara suara pembeli yang berkeliling pasar.

Para witch menjajakan ramuan buatan meraka, ada pula yang menjual makanan pokok sehari hari. Tak lupa para vampire yang menjual darah yang mereka ambil dari hewan hewan dihutan. Beberapa elf juga tampak menjual obat obatan herbal. Beberapa kurcaci juga turut serta dalam keramaian pasar itu. Mereka menjual beberapa senjata besi yang telah ditempa. Bahan bakunya tentu saja didapat dari besi sihir bawah tanah.

Tempat ini adalah wilayah netral. Tidak terikat oleh kedua kerajaan yang menghimpit disamping kanan-kirinya. Pun, tak ada sistem kasta disini. Walau masih ada beberapa yang kekurangan, namun mereka hidup tanpa harus tercekik hutang. Sama seperti kerajaan tetangga, kerajaan Vampire, yang dipimpin oleh raja Mori Rintarou dan ratu Mori Yukichi. Juga kerajaan seberangnya, kerajaan Witch, yang dipimpin oleh raja Shibushawa dan ratu Kouyou.

Hari ini sama sibuknya seperti hari lainnya, namun yang menjadi perbedaan adalah, tiga orang—ah tidak, dua orang Vampire dan seorang half witch dengan jubah coklat tua kusam tengah menaiki kuda, ikut berkeliling pasar.

"Jadi, Dazai-san, mengapa kau malah ingin mencari darah witch? Bukankah kau bilang bahwa kau hanya ingin meminum darah mate-mu?" sang half witch bertanya seraya turun dari atas kudanya. Mereka akan jalan kaki mulai dari sini.

"Ahahaha, Atsushi-chan, Odasaku bilang kalau mate-ku ada berada disekitarku belakangan ini. Itu sebabnya nafsuku sebagai vampire sedikit kacau sekarang." Dazai yang dipanggil, menjawab disertai senyum bodoh yang terpasang.

Yang dipanggil Atsushi mengangguk mengerti. Memang, Dazai sedikit rakus beberapa hari kebelakang. Bila diingat ingat lagi, tidak biasanya Dazai minum hingga empat gelas darah dalam sehari. Biasanya ia hanya minum segelas dalam sehari.

"Dazai-san mungkin bertemu dengannya di kerajaan vampire, kenapa kita harus mencari ke wilayah netral?" vampire lainnya, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, bertanya dengan suara lirih. Yah, memang suaranya seperti itu sih.

Dazai langsung menggerak gerakkan jari telunjuknya kekanan dan kekiri. "No, no, no, Ryuunosuke-kun. Sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu aku selalu pergi ke daerah netral, mendekati wilayah kerajaan witch. Lagi pula, firasatku mengatakan bahwa ia ada disini." Dan jangan lupakan senyum bodoh yang kembali terpasang di wajah rupawan sang putra mahkota kerajaan vampire_, Dazai Osamu de Darwance_.

"Baiklah baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita mulai mencari?" oke, _Nakajima Atsushi ve Elvanta_ yang sekarang berganti marga menjadi Akutagawa sudah cukup lelah mendengar setiap ocehan absurd Dazai.

Selalu pergi ke daerah netral? Yang benar saja. Pantas saja Dazai selalu menghilang dari kerajaan beberapa hari ini.

"Eeeh? Padahal sebenarnya aku ingin mencarinya sendiri."

Ryuunosuke dan Atsushi sukses cengo mendengar suara dengan nada menyebalkan milik Dazai.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Nah, Atsushi-chan, Ryuunosuke-kun, bagaimana jika kalian melanjutkan saja perjalanan kalian dan pergi berkunjung saja keistana witch? Aku akan berkeliling sendiri, asal kau tau saja, hidungku ini tajam loh~" masih dengan senyum bodohnya, Dazai mendorong kedua bahu Ryuunosuke, diikuti Atsushi dibelakangnya.

'_Iya, nyaris sama tajamnya seperti anjing_.' batin pasutri Akutagawa bersamaan.

"Lagipula kalian saja yang seenaknya memutuskan untuk ikut, bukan?" Dazai lagi lagi berujar dengan nada menyebalkan.

Akutagawa terbatuk, sedangkan Atsushi menatap kakak iparnya itu dengan datar.

"Habisnya Dazai-san kan suka seenaknya sendiri. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk ikut."

Dazai angkat bahu, ia tidak mau tau dan tidak ingin peduli. Yang jelas sekarang, ia harus menemukan matenya. Dazai sudah bosan meratapi ke-jomblo-annya seorang diri di kerajaan selama 156 tahun hidupnya. Ah, Sahabatnya juga belum, tapi tampaknya Odasaku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. "Sudah sana kalian berdua, aku mau—astaga, manis sekali gadis itu! Hei nona! Kau! Iya kau yang disana!"

Kedua Akutagawa makin menatap datar. Bahkan sudah tampak air imajiner di pelipis mereka melihat keabsurdan putra mahkota kerajaan vampire.

Bagaimana bisa Dazai mengatakan bahwa gadis itu cantik, jika bahkan wajah gadis itu nyaris tertutup keseluruhannya? Mantel hitam yang menutup separuh wajahnya, juga penutup muka yang terbuat dari kulit berwarna hitam yang menutup hidung hingga dagunya. Menyebabkan wajahnya tak terlihat. Bajunya tampak melekat pas ditubuh ramping proposalnya, setengahnya tertutup oleh untaian mantel. Lalu dibagian pinggang, tampak jelas dua bilah pisau yang tajam. Tangannya pun tertutup oleh sarung tangan yang menutup hingga nyaris mencapai siku terbuat dari lapisan kulit tebal. Membuat hanya jari jari lentik bercat kuku warna hitam yang tampak.

"Nona, kau cantik sekali, maukah kau menjadi pasangan bunuh—huaaa!" belum selesai Dazai mengatakan keinginannya, gadis yang diajaknya bicara sudah mengucap mantra dan melempar Dazai hingga menabrak tembok.

"D-dazai-san!" Atsushi dengan panik menghampiri Dazai yang kini hanya dapat terduduk lemas setelah tubuhnya membentur tembok tebal.

"Siapa kalian? Vampire? Tunggu—Atsushi?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Atsushi menoleh, menatap gadis yang kini melepas topi penutup wajahnya juga tudung kepalanya, menampakkan sepasang Azure indah dengan rambut orange ikal yang menjuntai disamping wajahnya.

"Kau...Chuuya?"

"Wah, sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Chuuya tersenyum, tampak elegan dan cantik dimata Dazai.

"Kabarku baik, kau sendiri? Bagaimana kabarmu, Chuuya-san?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik baik saja hingga bisa melempar vampire bodoh itu."

"Chuu—"

"Dia bukan vampire bodoh. Nona penyihir, dia adalah Dazai Osamu de Darwance. Putra mahkota kerajaan vampire." Ryuunosuke berucap seraya bersiap mengeluarkan pedang yang dijuluki Rashoumon dari sarungnya. "Atsushi, apa wanita ini temanmu?"

'_Dasar bodoh._' Chuuya membatin, '_Jika Atsushi memanggilku dengan namaku, itu artinya ia mengenaliku kan._'

"Cukup, Ryuunosuke-kun. Aku baik baik saja." Dazai mencoba berdiri, menggretakkan tulangnya hingga berbunyi dan membersihkan debu yang menempel pada celananya, lalu tersenyum menyebalkan. "Nah, nona, maaf karena aku menyentuhmu tadi. Namun maaf, kau bukan tipe—"

"—Memangnya aku peduli? Aku tidak peduli padamu. Tuan pangeran~" Chuuya mengejek, memotong ucapan Dazai. Sungguh tidak sopan. "_Jaa naa_, Atsushi. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi dilain waktu. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang." Setelahnya Chuuya berbalik dan melangkah pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan pasangan Akutagawa dan Dazai yang masih memasang senyum.

"..."

"..."

"Dia gadis yang menarik." Dazai berkomentar tak lama kemudian. "dan dia sama sekali tidak terpikat oleh ketampananku."

"Dia mengejekmu, Dazai-san." Ryuunosuke menanggapi.

"Dazai-san, tolong jangan terlalu percaya diri. Dan dia tadi adalah Nakahara Chuuya, temanku saat di akademi. Kegalakannya masih saja sama rupanya..." Atsushi berucap.

"Oh." Hanya itu tanggapan Ryuunosuke dan Atsushi gemas ingin menjedukkan kepala suaminya itu ketembok terdekat.

"Ha'ii~ ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan~ aku akan pergi kepasar, kalian silahkan saja lanjutkan perjalanan berdua." Dazai berujar ceria, lantas berbalik pergi, melambaikan tangan pada pasangan Akutagawa yang hanya bisa terdiam dan merutuki kelakuan sang pangeran vampire yang sialnya adalah saudara mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dazai berjalan santai, sesekali ia berhenti dan mengamati beberapa toko juga dagangan. Lantas membeli beberapa darah hewan untuk mengisi perut, walau darah hewan itu tidak akan mengenyangkan perutnya yang belakangan ini selalu haus akan darah.

Hingga ia sampai di ujung pasar, hidungnya yang tajam mencium sesuatu yang teramat manis. Sesuatu yang membuatnya kehausan seketika. Padahal Dazai baru saja meminum tiga gelas darah beberapa saat yang lalu.

Darah.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa bau darah bisa semanis ini pada indranya. Namun Odasaku dan Ranpo pernah mengatakan bahwa ia spesial, ia memiliki seorang pasangan yang ditakdirkan atau yang biasa disebut dengan '_mate'_.

Apa ini darah mate-nya? Bau darah ini sangat manis. Hingga rasanya dapat membuat dazai melayang.

Tanpa sadar, kaki Dazai melangkah. Melewati rumah demi rumah, hingga sampai pada rumah sederhana yang terletak paling jauh dengan rumah yang lainnya. Rumah ini lebih mendekati hutan dari pada rumah lainnya yang terletak agak jauh.

Bau darah itu semakin kuat, walau sekarang sudah samar samar tercium.

Dazai meneguk ludah sebelum tanpa sadar mengetuk pintu kayu didepannya.

_Tok tok tok._

Tidak terdengar suara. Membuat Dazai memutuskan untuk berhenti, menghela nafas, lalu mengetuk lebih kencang.

_Tok tok tok!_

"Arggh! Siapa sih yang mengetuk pintu dengan sangat—" umpatan gadis dibalik pintu berhenti saat melihat Dazai berdiri menjulang didepan pintu rumahnya.

Dazai sendiri hanya mampu mematung dengan wajah tidak percaya saat gadis yang disangkanya mate-nya adalah gadis ini. Yang benar saja...

"KAU?!" bersamaan mereka berteriak. Chuuya nyaris menutup kembali pintu rumahnya jika saja Dazai tidak menahannya dengan tangan. "Tunggu sebentar, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"HAAAH?! Aku sibuk! Minta saja bantuan pada orang lainnya!"

"Tidak bisa!" Dazai merengek, mengubah wajahnya menjadi memelas walaupun itu malah membuatnya tampak menjijikkan. "Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku! Tolonglah."

Azure jernih yang baru Dazai sadari sangat indah menatapnya penuh perhitungan. Lalu hela nafas terdengar dan pintu rumahnya terbuka. "Masuklah. Aku akan meladenimu nanti setelah urusanku selesai. Selama itu tolong—Hei!"

Dazai masuk begitu saja lalu memperhatikan interior rumah minimalis yang ditinggali Chuuya. "Wah, rumahmu rapi yah, Chuuya. Walau sangat kecil sih."

"APA?! SIALAN KAU!" Chuuya ngamuk. Namun tetap membiarkan Dazai berbuat semaunya.

Gadis itu sudah melepas jubah dan penutup wajahnya, membuat Dazai kini mengetahui bahwa gadis itu memiliki rambut orange ikal yang panjangnya setengah punggung. Pelindung tangannya belum dilepas, menutupi lengannya walau dapat Dazai lihat bahwa salah satu jarinya berdarah. Mungkin teriris pisau tanpa sengaja. Lalu wajah dengan kulit putih dan tubuh proposional. Walau tingginya sekitar 18cm dibawah Dazai.

"Setidaknya lepas jubah itu dan gantungkan disana. Aku akan kembali mengerjakan ramuanku." Chuuya menyindir, lalu menghilang dibalik tembok.

Kakao Dazai sedikit memerah. Ia lapar. Namun ia memutuskan untuk menurut dan melepas jubahnya. Menggantungnya di sebelah jubah Chuuya, lalu kembali memperhatikan isi ruang tamu.

Setelah bosan, ia memutuskan untuk mencari Chuuya. Tidak ada yang menarik dari rumah ini dan sepertinya gadis—atau mungkin wanita, itu tinggal sendirian.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau buat?" Dazai bertanya pada Chuuya yang sibuk mengaduk aduk suatu cairan berwarna hitam pekat didalam kendi.

"Namaku bukan hei. Namaku Nakahara Chuuya. Dan aku sedang membuat ramuanku. Sebentar lagi akan selesai. Jadi tunggu saja dengan sabar." Chuuya menjawab tanpa menoleh, membiarkan Dazai yang kembali dengan seenaknya memperhatikan ruang kerjanya.

"Jahatnya," Dazai membuka mulut. "Aku adalah tamu disini, tapi kau sama sekali tidak menyuguhkan sesuatu. Sudah begitu mana ada seorang tamu yang dibiarkan menunggu sendiri? Sangat tidak sopan."

"HAH?! APA KATAMU SIALAN?!" Chuuya menoleh, tampak murka. "INGATKAH KAU BAHWA KAU YANG SEENAKNYA SAJA MENGGEDOR PINTU RUMAHKU DAN MASUK BEGITU SAJA?!"

"Woah, tenang Chuuya—"

"Dasar! Sekarang jika kau ingin cemilan, aku hanya punya sup panas yang baru saja matang. Ambil sendiri di panci itu. Piringnya ada di dalam lemari."

Dazai diam, namun karena ia sedikit terusik dengan bau harumnya masakan, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti perkataan sang pemilik rumah. "Aku heran, apa bangsawan seperti kalian tidak pernah diajarkan yang namanya sopan santun? Atau memang sifatmu yang begitu seenaknya sendiri. Dasar." Chuuya menggumam. Dan Dazai hanya dapat diam diam tersenyum. Aah, sepertinya gadis ini benar mate-nya. Dazai benar benar merasa nyaman bersama gadis ini, walau mereka selalu saja saling menyindir. Namun ia tak bisa memutuskannya secepat itu sebelum ia mencicipi darah gadis didepannya.

Dazai tak bisa berkata kata saat lidahnya mengecap rasa masakan Chuuya. Cepat cepat dihabiskannya sup itu, kemudian menambah lagi dan lagi.

Saat Chuuya melirik, sindiran langsung tertuju padanya. "Whoa, makanlah perlahan. Sebegitu sukanya kau dengan masakanku?"

"Hini-Heaak-Chooya!" (Ini Enak Chuuya) Dazai membalas seraya mengunyah, beruntung sup yang sedang dimakannya tidak ikut menyembur keluar.

"Iya iya. Dimana etika makanmu? Telan dulu makananmu, baru bicara." Chuuya menghampiri Dazai, mengelap pinggir bibir Dazai dengan kain kusam lalu ikut duduk didepan Dazai. Tidak menyadari bahwa pipi Dazai yang pucat tampak memerah.

"Ekhem. Jadi, Chuuya. Aku ingin kau menjadi _minumanku_." Dazai mengatakan keinginannya setelah menghabiskan makanannya. Kakaonya memperhatikan Chuuya yang terdiam.

"Hee," senyum remeh muncul, "Imbalan apa yang bisa kudapatkan? Aku tidak mau tinggal di istana dan menjadi makananmu. Asal kau tau saja yah, pangeran, aku tidak semudah itu memberikan darah pada seorang vampire." Chuuya menahan kepala dengan punggung tangan, tetap tersenyum remeh dengan tatapan tajam.

Dazai diam diam tersenyum dalam hati. Mate-nya ini sepertinya bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Namun sepertinya gadis ini sedikit haus akan kekuasaan. Yah, tak apa. Biarkan saja. toh, ia adalah seorang putra mahkota.

"Imbalan... seperti apa yang kau inginkan? Aku bisa mengabulkannya jika kau mau menjadi minumanku." Dazai ikut tersenyum menantang, kakaonya memperhatikan gadis didepannya dengan tatapan menghina.

"Berikan aku surat keterangan bahwa aku bisa menjadi prajurit untuk ikut bertempur melawan warewolf." Azure jernih berkilat penuh dendam, jemarinya mengepal erat hingga kulitnya berwarna putih pucat. "Berikan aku surat itu, agar aku bisa menjadi prajurit digaris depan dan membunuh para warewolf sialan itu."

Dazai tak mampu berkata. Ia pikir Chuuya akan meminta agar diberikan hidup mewah. Tapi gadis ini... gadis ini meminta agar ia bisa membunuh para warewolf. Tentu saja Dazai tidak akan membiarkannya!

Azure menyadari arti tatapan Dazai, walau kakao itu tidak sedang melihat kearahnya.

"Lupakan itu. Sepertinya kau tidak akan bisa mengizinkannya. Benar bukan?" Chuuya tersenyum manis, tampak menyebalkan bagi Dazai. Gadis ini menyindirnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mendaftar agar bisa menjadi prajurit saja jika begitu?"

"Karena... aku seorang perempuan. Walaupun sihirku unik, walaupun aku lulusan dari akademi sihir milik kerajaan, mereka tidak mau menerimaku karena aku seorang perempuan. Mereka menganggapku lemah, dan harusnya jika aku ingin bergabung, aku harus ahli dalam sihir penyembuhan dan teknik pengobatan. Sayangnya aku payah dalam hal itu."

"Chuuya..."

"Kau tau, aku benci sekali dengan para serigala itu. Itu sebabnya. Jika kau benar benar ingin menjadikanku sebagai minumanmu, maka berikan aku imbalan itu."

"Walau kau harus mati nantinya?" Dazai bertanya, "Walau kau harus mati ditangan para warewolf itu?"

Azure meredup, "Aku tidak peduli."

Kini Dazai diam. Chuuya pun tampaknya larut dalam fikirannya sendiri.

"..."

"..."

"Yah, Chuuya, kau tau, sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki pasangan sehidup semati."

Azure melirik, sinis, "kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak meminum darahnya saja?"

Dazai tersenyum teduh, "Dengarkan dulu." Ujarnya, sekalian ambil kesempatan untuk mengusap usap tangan Chuuya yang terkepal diatas meja. "aku memiliki pasangan yang ditakdirkan. Namun aku belum menemukannya, dan aku juga sudah terlanjur suka dengan bau darahmu."

Kalimat terakhir vampire didepannya membuat Chuuya terkejut. Bagaimana bisa—

"Tenang Chuuya, tenangggg, oke? Aku tidak sengaja lewat tadi, dan aku mencium aroma darah yang amat manis." Dazai tersenyum meyakinkan, dan Chuuya mau tak mau, entah kenapa percaya juga.

"Jariku tergores pisau tadi. Cukup dalam, namun sekarang sudah baik baik saja."

"Karenanya, sebelum aku menemukan mate-ku, aku ingin kau memberikan darahmu padaku. Setelah aku menemukan mate-ku nanti, aku akan memberikanmu izin untuk ikut bertarung. Bagaimana?" Dazai berbohong, tentunya. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan Chuuya yang notabenya adalah mate-nya sendiri untuk turun kemedan perang.

Chuuya tampak berfikir, menimbang nimbang permintaan Dazai. Ia bahkan belum sadar bahwa tangan Dazai masih mengusap tangannya. "Baiklah. Dengan syarat, kau hanya boleh meminum darahku sekali sehari. Dan kau dilarang meminum darahku saat aku sedang haid. Aku tidak mau mati kehabisan darah hanya gara gara vampire tidak sopan sepertimu." Chuuya mengajukan syarat yang sebenarnya ingin Dazai tolak mentah mentah. Namun karena ini sepertinya adalah satu satunya cara agar Chuuya mau bersamanya, maka Dazai terpaksa menyetujuinya.

"Diterima. Dan sebaiknya kau bersiap. Kau akan tinggal diistanaku." Dazai menarik tangannya, bersedekap angkuh.

"HAH?!" Chuuya hampir saja menggebrak meja, namun entah mengapa tatapan Dazai berhasil menghentikan niatnya. "Bukankah aku bisa mengirimkan darahku saja? Mengapa aku harus tinggal diistanamu?!"

"Aku tidak mau minum darah witch dengan cara begitu. Rasa darahnya tidak akan terasa segar. Dan lagi, kau bisa berlatih dengan tentara elit milikku. Bahkan dengan panglima raja jika kau mau ikut denganku."

Azure menatap dengan pandangan menilai, 'sepertinya tidak buruk juga tawarannya.' Batinnya.

"Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu."

"Jadi kita sepakat?"

"Sepakat. Hanya sampai kau menemukan mate-mu." Chuuya kembali menekankan.

"Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya, Nakahara Chuuya." Dazai tersenyum, diam diam bermimpi dalam hatinya, bahwa ia akan mengubah nama Nakahara Chuuya menjadi Dazai Chuuya.

"Mohon bantuannya, Pangeran Dazai Osamu." Chuuya ikut tersenyum dengan gayanya yang khas, tampak cantik dimata Dazai walau ia yakin, jika orang lain yang melihatnya maka mereka akan lari terbirit birit.

"Sekarang, lebih baik Chuuya berkemas. Kita akan segera berangkat ke kerajaanku." Dazai berdiri, menepuk pundak Chuuya kemudian bersedekap sok tampan. "Atsushi-chan dan Ryuunosuke-kun pasti sedang mencariku sekarang."

"Haruskah aku ikut denganmu sekarang? Tidak bisa besok saja?"

Cepat cepat Dazai mengubah ekspresinya, menjadi sok imut. "Buuu, tidak boleh, aku ingin Chuuya sekarang." Diikuti dengan kacak pinggang, sok jadi tuan yang jahat.

"Darahku tidak akan semudah itu kau ambil."

"Ayolah Chuuya, ya? Ikut denganku ya?" Dazai mendekatkan wajahnya, sekalian curi kesempatan menyisipkan lengannya dipinggang Chuuya yang ramping.

Chuuya memandang datar, "Tidak."

"Chuuyaaaa, ayolahhh." Dazai kian mendekatkan wajahnya, jarak mereka hanya tinggal 5 senti. Mungkin saja Dazai bisa mencuri sebuah kecupan pada gadis didepannya?

"Dazai..."

"Ya Chuuya yaah?"

"WAJAHMU TERLALU DEKAT, IDIOT!" Chuuya berteriak, mengucap mantra kemudian memukul perut Dazai.

**DRUAAAKKH**!

Dazai Osamu sukses terlempar menabrak tembok, batu, kemudian beberapa pohon hingga sekitar 100 meter dari tempatnya semula. Dengan Chuuya yang menatapnya dengan muka ranum parah.

Entah Dazai harus bersyukur atau tidak karenanya.

'_Demi ayahanda yang kejam-kejam pedo dan ibunda yang dingin-dingin rapuh... kenapa mate-ku bisa se-sangar ini? Apa salah Osamu YaTuhan..._' Dazai membatin dengan tulang punggungnya yang rasanya patah dan perutnya yang mual juga nyut-nyutan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai hai~ **

**Aku kembali dengan cerita DazaiChuuya VampireWitch verse~ **

**Ara, sepertinya di chapter 1 ini aku terlalu banyak kalimat yah. Apa mungkin disini ada beberapa yang menganggap bahwa chapter ini boros kalimat? **

**Maafkan aku jika begitu, aku masih baru dalam hal fantasy seperti ini. Aku akan berusaha akan cerita ini tidak menjadi drama kacangan~ **

**Ah ya, aku hampir lupa. Karena aku ngedit ini pakai hp dan kadang dari fanfictionnya sendiri error, jadi jika ada beberapa adegan yang mendadak berubah latar tanpa tanda pisah atau bacotanku disini mendadak nyambung terus tanpa spasi atau enter, mohon dimaafkan. (Nanti jika aku tidak sedang malas mengedit, akan kuedit.) **

**Jika masih ada yang bingung dengan cerita fic ini, maka akan aku jelaskan pelan pelan nantinya. Oh, jika kalian bingung mengapa aku lebih menggunakan 'Witch' daripada 'Penyihir', itu karena Witch lebih terdengar ramah dan manusiawi. Karena, oh ayolah, ini Indonesia bung! Penyihir terdengar menyeramkan, berwajah keriput dan kejam. Sedangkan Witch terdengar lebih unyu-unyu begitu XD**

**Sampai jumpa di next chapter~ ditunggu review-nya yah! XD**

**Anyway, aku tidak tau kapan akan update lagi :"v mungkin bisa saja tahun depan, atau bulan depan, atau bahkan mungkin 2 tahun lagi :"v Mohon maaf akan hal ini :"v**


End file.
